Past, Present, Future
by LuvChiharu-CHAN
Summary: Scarlet was for some reason, sent to the Wizard101 world. She soon finds out why, and is prepared to take on the challenge with her friends. Will they be able to prevent disasters from happening? Ratings may go up.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is based on my character in Wizard101! Oh and my sister too. BTW, this is another version of Adventures in the Spirals. I would suggest reading this one, since this would have revisions.  
><em>

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Scarlet always thought that she was a very special girl. Her thought was different from other kids in her middle school. She's more...mature. No, she is better described as emotionless. But she's not like that at home. Scarlet always jumps around at home.

One cold winter morning, Scarlet woke up and realized her mother didn't wake her up for school. She quickly brushed her hair, get dressed, and rushed downstairs. Her mother was on the couch, relaxing. Scarlet looked out the window, and realized why her mother didn't wake her. It was snowing outside.

"YAY! No school!" Scarlet yelled, "Can I go out and play?"

"Sure, but wear jackets." her mother said. Scarlet loved the snow, she could spend hours playing in it.

Soon, Scarlet was outside. She was building a snowman. She chuckled to herself at her childish-ness. She was twelve years old and she was playing in the snow. At the door, her mother was there, but Scarlet didn't notice.

"It's time for you to go, Scarlet." her mother whispered. She waved her hand and a portal-like thing appeared on the stone wall. She watched as her daughter being sucked in, screaming for help. A tear fall slid down her mother's cheek, "Farewell..."

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Scarlet opened her eyes slowly after she felt that she stopped falling, only to find an old man and an owl staring at her.

"Ah!" she yelled and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh! Sorry for scaring you young wizard," the old man apologized, "my name is Merle Ambrose, and this is Gamma."

"He-hello... ummm...why did you call me wizard?" Scarlet said shyly.

"Hm...I guess she didn't explain it to you." Merle Ambrose said, "You see, I look for young people that has extraordinary powers from earth that can save the Spiral."

Scarlet looked at him, confused, "So what you're saying is... that _you're_ picking _me_? I don't think I have powers..." she said, "Besides, I need to go home."

"You don't have to worry about that, your mother and I talked about it." Merle Ambrose said.

Scarlet didn't bother asking anymore about anything. She just nodded.

"Good. Now take this test to see what kind of wizard you are." Merle Ambrose handed her a book with some questions on it. She took the book and answered the questions. The book says to flip a page, and she did just that. On the page, it says ICE in blue letters.

"So this means I'm an um...Ice wizard?" Scarlet asked, unsure of what to do.

"Yes. Now let's get started with some basic training." he said. For the next few minutes, he has been teaching Scarlet about how to use the spell deck, about using gold to buy stuff, and other things.

"Oh! You better get to school! You'll be late! I sent another wizard to help you with things. She should be right outside." Merle Ambrose said as he push Scarlet out. She was still confused about the whole thing.

Scarlet walked out and had no idea where to go. She saw girl outside.

"Excuse me? Where is the Ice School?" Scarlet asked. The girl looked at her and smiled.

"You must be the new wizard! The Ice School is at Ravenwood. I'll take you there. "

"Thanks." Scarlet said.

Scarlet followed the girl through a tunnel and got to a place with towers and weird trees. They continued walking until they got to a school with an ice symbol on the door. There was a tower right in front of it. Also a tree covered in snow.

"This is the place," the girl said, "don't be too nervous. The teacher here is nice."

"Okay." she was indeed very nervous. She started walking in when the girl stopped her.

"I'll pick you up when school is over," she said, "if I don't arrive on time just wait for me."

Scarlet nodded and walked in. The teacher was a fairy-like woman. She turned around, but none of the other students did.

"Oh hello! You must be the new student!" she said, "My name is Lydia Greyrose. Take a seat where ever you want. The lesson will begin soon."

Scarlet did what she said. She sat down in the second row on the left side, the third seat, in between two girls. She waited for about a minute or two before Lydia Greyrose started talking.

"Be quiet! The lesson is starting" she said, and everyone stopped talking, "we are going to learn the spell Frost Beetle. All of you should have them in your deck of cards"

Scarlet looked at the first card. It was Frost Beetle. She listened for more instructions.

"Now, draw the ice symbol and place the card in the middle of the symbol." she said, and she drew the ice symbol on the chalkboard. Scarlet took a long look at the symbol, memorizing it. She thought that she might fail since the others are failing. But she drew it anyways and put the card in the middle. Suddenly, an Frost Beetle appeared in the middle of the room but disappeared quickly.

"Splendid Scarlet! You are doing nicely on your first day!" Lydia complimented. Scarlet felt herself blush.

"Thank you." she said shyly. To her surprise, school only lasted three hours. She remembered what the girl said about picking her up. So she walked out and just stood there, waiting for her. She waited until she heard someone running towards her. Yup, it was that girl.

"Hi! How was school?" the girl asked.

"Pretty good," Scarlet replied, "what's your name?"

"Jenna Ice, you're Scarlet StarFlower right?" she said.

"Yeah. So...what now?" Scarlet asked. She doesn't know where she got that last name, and she doesn't like it a lot. Too... girly.

"Hmmm...well you should get to my level. Oh, I'm level 5 right now by the way" Jenna said, "You will have a guidance, me, until you reach Apprentice, which is level 5."

Scarlet followed Jenna until they got to a place called the Unicorn Way. They beated up some Lost Souls, Dark Fairies, and Skeleton Pirates until Scarlet was level 6 and Tatiana level 8.

"Wow, you catch up fast! It's getting late now. We should probably go back to the dorm." Jenna said. Scarlet nodded and they went back to Ravenwood.

They went into the dorms and Jenna brought her to a vacant room, room 265.

"This will be your new room. I'll wake you up tomorrow for breakfast." Jenna said as she handed Scarlet the keys.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Name: Scarlet StarFlower

Age: 12

Height: 161 cm

Hair: Long black

Eyes: Blue-green

Likes: Sports, family, BFFs, food, music, art

Dislikes: People with annoying personalities, tomatoes, eggplants, movies, shopping, bugs, scary stuff

School: Ice and ?(will find out in story)

Personality: Cheerful, shy to certain people, sometimes emotionless, kinda crazy, kinda lazy, keeps depressing things to herself, not exactly a tomboy, but not girly

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_OC'S NEEDED!_

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Height:_

_Hair:_

_Eyes:_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_School:_

_Personality:_


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning, Scarlet woke up and looked around.

_'Aw, I thought I was just dreaming about the wizard stuff...'_ she thought. She was just about to go back to sleep when someone knocked on her door. She sat up and sighed.

"Scarlet! It's me! Jenna!" she yelled, "C'mon! It's breakfast time!"

Scarlet sighed once again and got up. She looked through her closet to see if any clothes is in there. The only clothe was a light blue robe and boots. She got dressed and brushed her hair quickly. She opened the door and Jenna was standing there.

"You pretty quick with cleaning up." Jenna said, looking at me.

"Well you owe me some sleeping time," Scarlet said with a laugh. When they were about to go to the cafeteria, Master Ambrose sent Scarlet a whisper, telling her to meet him in his office, "wait, Master Ambrose told me to go meet him. Wait for me okay?"

"Sure. Just teleport to me when you're done." she said. Scarlet nodded and teleported to the Commons. She ran to Master Ambrose's office and opened the door. Master Ambrose and a girl was there.

"You're here Scarlet!" Master Ambrose said, "I'm sorry to bother you, but I need you to be a guidance for a student."

Scarlet nodded at looked at the girl.

"You two can go now. You to should get some breakfast."

Scarlet and the girl walked out.

"So what's your name? I'm Hannah." the girl said.

"I'm Scarlet. We should get to the cafeteria. My friend is waiting." Scarlet said. Hannah nodded and they ran to Ravenwood.

XXXXXXXXXX

They got to the cafeteria and saw Jenna sitting at a table with a plate on the table. Scarlet and Hannah walked to her.

"Hey you're back!" Jenna said happily, "Who's she?"

"She's Hannah. I'm her guidance." Scarlet replied.

"Wow, your second day at Wizard City, and you're already a guidance?" Jenna said, "Oh yeah, you can get breakfast from that table over there" she pointed to a table filled with food. Scarlet went to the table and looked at the food, so did Hannah. She chose the strawberry pancake and a glass of milk, Hannah chose the key lime pie and a glass of chocolate milk. They went back to Jenna's table. Jenna was already half way done with her breakfast.

"So what are we gonna do after we finish these food?" Scarlet asked.

"Well... we should help Jenna level up. And I still need to talked to Blossom the Tree," Jenna said, "I need to get my next spell."

"Okay, so you can go get your spell, and I'll help Hannah level up." Scarlet said. Both Hannah and Jenna nodded.

After they finished their breakfast, Jenna went to Blossom, while Scarlet and Hannah went to Unicorn Way.

"Okay, let's go." Scarlet said, going towards a Lost Soul. Jenna followed her.

Scarlet passed to let Jenna take her turn. She used Thunder Snake, which fizzled.

"Aww shoot!" Jenna seemed pretty annoyed by the fizzle. The Lost Soul attacked Scarlet, which did about 80 damage. Scarlet didn't pass this time, she used freeze, but fizzled. Once again, Jenna used Thunder Snake, and it worked. It did 115 damage to the Lost Soul. After the battle, Jenna became level 2, and Scarlet got some EX.

"So, do you want to fight some on your own, or do you want me to help?" Scarlet asked.

"I'll fight some myself." she said.

"Okay, I'll go look for Jenna," Scarlet said, "Meet us at the entrance of Ravenwood in fifteen minutes."

Hannah nodded and Scarlet teleported to the Commons. When she got to the Commons, she saw Jenna walking towards Unicorn Way.

"Jenna!" Scarlet yelled while running towards her. Jenna turned around and had a big grin on her face.

"Scarlet! I got my new spell!" Jenna said excitedly, "Where's Hannah?"

"She's still at Unicorn Way. We'll have to meet her later," Scarlet said, "what's your new spell?"

"UNICORN!" she replied happily, "It's a healing spell."

"Cool."

About ten minutes later, Scarlet and Jenna went to the entrance of Ravenwood and waited. Soon they saw Hannah walking towards them.

"Hey guys." Hannah said.

"So what level are you now?" Jenna asked.

"Five."

"Nice," Scarlet said, "so what now?"

"Hmmm..." Jenna thought for a minute, then a big grin formed on her face, "let's go try out my new spell!"

The girls went to Unicorn Way and decided to battle the Skeleton Pirates. Jenna passed her turn to wait on pips, Scarlet used Ice Beetle on the dagger Skeleton Pirate, it did 65 damage. Hannah used Dark Fairy on the key Skeleton Pirate, but fizzled. The first Skeleton Pirate attacked Hannah and did about 100 damage. The second Skeleton Pirate attacked Jenna, which did about the same damage, the third Skeleton Pirate attacked Scarlet, and did about 90 damage. Jenna got a power pip on their next turn.

"Woo hoo! Unicorn!" Jenna cheered and used the Unicorn spell, and it healed them 275. Scarlet used Ice Serpent on the first Skeleton Pirate and killed it. Hannah used Thunder Snake and killed the second Skeleton Pirate. The third Skeleton Pirate passed.

"KILL HIM JENNA!" Scarlet said eagerly. Jenna got a power pip(again) and used Leprechaun. The Skeleton Pirate had a good life... Scarlet leveled up to level 7, and Hannah leveled up to level 6.

"Yay I love my Unicorn spell!" Jenna said.

"Hey Professer Greyrose is telling me to go to her." Scarlet said.

"Okay. So we'll wait for you near the dorms?" Jenna said. Scarlet nodded and teleported to Ravenwood.

When Scarlet got to the Ice School, Professer Greyrose gave her a mission to summon the Giants. She finished the mission and learned the spell Ice Trap. She went to the dorms and saw Jenna and Hannah waiting for her.

"Hey people! I just learned Ice Trap!" Scarlet said.

"Congrats," Hannah said, "hey it's getting late, we should get dinner or something."

"Sure, I'm up for food." Jenna said, half joking. The girls walked to the cafeteria and went to the table they sat for breakfast. They put their stuff down(I don't know what stuff) and went to the table of food. Scarlet chose the buffulo wings and some coke, Jenna got the spring rolls and a cup of water, and Hannah got a bowl of ramen.

They went back to their table and started to eat. They didn't eat lunch so they were pretty hungry. They finished dinner real quick and decided it's time to sleep.

"Good night." Scarlet said, going into her room.

"See you guys tomorrow." Jenna said.

Scarlet crawled into bed and started to think about her family.

_'Yeah it's fun here, but I do miss my family...'_ she sighed and went to sleep.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Name: Jenna Ice

Age: 12

Height: 6 feet 2 inch

Hair: black ponytail

Eyes: black

Likes: friends, challenges, everything that is cute!

Dislikes: mean people, bragging, losing, disgusting people

School: Life and Ice

Personality: annoying, cute, emotional, talkative, very sensitive, very direct,  
>becomes serious in hard situations, has special ability: becoming stronger with friends<p> 


End file.
